Harry Potter and the Last of the Time Lords
by stevegryffindor
Summary: When the mysterious Doctor and his assistant, Rose Tyler, arrive at Hogwarts for business with Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Hermione decide to investigate. Sorry for the couple of year-long gap between chapters - I'll try and update more often.
1. Chapter 1: The Police Box

Chapter One 

"Any homework tonight, Hermione?" asked Ron as the trio sat in the Gryffindor Common Room that wintry evening in November. The Common Room was empty except for them, as everyone else was having an early night after a sleeping gas set off by a Slytherin entered the Tower. Harry and Ron had been in the Library, helping Hermione find books for some "light reading".

"Yes, we have that Charms essay on the Summoning Charm to do, that Potions recipe to memorise for the test tomorrow, and we have to practise turning badgers into magpies for Transfiguration," recited Hermione, as though all this homework would be no trouble.

"Oh great," said Harry sarcastically. "They should give us more time to do homework!"

"Harry, you've had a week to complete the homework!" scolded Hermione. "I completed the Charms essay on Tuesday, and I know the Potions recipe anyway, all I have to do is practise my Transfiguration. I haven't quite perfected the spell; the magpies never have beaks…"

"Hermione, how can you be so bloody brilliant at homework?" asked Ron.

"Because, Ronald, I try."

"What's that noise?" said Harry suddenly, interrupting their bickering. The three of them fell silent; a whirring, mechanical noise was becoming louder, and something large began to materialise to their right…

"A…police box?" said Hermione in disbelief, leaping up from the sofa as the whirring noise stopped. A blue, 1950s police box was sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room, having just appeared out of thin air.

"A please-box? What's one of them?" asked Ron bemusedly.

"A police box is what the public used in the 1950s to call the Muggle police, but they've almost all been taken off the streets. But I don't understand how one just materialised here, even if it's a magic police box…you can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, remember?"

Suddenly, the door to the police box swung open, and out stepped a young man wearing a long, brown coat, a brown shirt and pinstriped trousers, and a young, blonde woman, who were looking around the Common Room in interest, not noticing the trio.

"Where are we, Doctor?" asked the blonde woman.

"This, Rose, is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland," the man replied. "Been here before once when a bunch of Slitheen tried to invade, ooh, about 20 years ago now?"

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" said Rose, raising an eyebrow. "You're pulling my leg, Doctor."

"Rose, you've travelled with me long enough to know that anything is possible," said the Doctor indifferently.

"Who are you?" demanded Harry, drawing his wand and pointing it directly at the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose spun around, finally noting their presence.

"Oh, hello there!" said the Doctor enthusiastically. "Didn't see you there! I'm the Doctor and this is my assistant, Rose Tyler."

"Doctor?" said Hermione sceptically.

"Don't you mean _Healer?_" asked Ron bemusedly.

"No, I assure you, I'm the Doctor. Now, I take it this is Gryffindor Tower…"

He pulled a short, metal stick from his pocket and began examining the Common Room, pointing it at the moving portraits and Remembralls.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry, confused.

"I wouldn't bother, he's a bit secretive," said Rose.

"I've noticed," said Harry. "Look, why are you here? How are you here? How did that police box Apparate inside the grounds?"

"That, my friend, is called the T.A.R.D.I.S., stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. We didn't Apparate here, we travelled through time here," explained the Doctor.

The trio stared at him, waiting for more information.

"Well, that wasn't quite the reaction I was hoping for. Usually when I tell people the T.A.R.D.I.S. travels through time they're completely shocked!"

"Well, wizards can travel back in time as well," Hermione informed him.

"Yes, but the T.A.R.D.I.S. can travel backwards and forwards in time, and at a far greater range than your Time Turners can!"

"Look, how do you know about the Wizarding World?" demanded Ron.

"Ronald, don't you listen?" snapped Hermione. "They've been here before!"

"_I've_ been here before," the Doctor corrected her. "This is Rose's first trip to Hogwarts!"

"So are you two…Muggles then?" asked Ron.

"Well, Rose is," the Doctor told them. "I, however, am a Time Lord from a planet trillions of miles away from your own galaxy. I travel the universe with my assistant, and help put a stop to evil along the way."

"You're an alien?" said Hermione in horror.

"If that's what you have to call me, my dear, yes, I am an alien. Now, enough questioning of me, you lot haven't told me about yourselves!"

"How do we know we can trust you?" scathed Harry. "For all we know, you could be Death Eaters!"

"My friend, if I were a Death Eater then I would have attempted to kill you already, don't you think?" said the Doctor exasperatedly.

"Oh, right," said Harry. "I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you all! Now, we have some business to do, so, if you don't mind, we're going to see the headmaster, so, goodbye for now!"

"Wait, what about the…T.A.R.D.I.S.?" asked Hermione. "You can't just leave it here! When everyone gets up tomorrow-"

"I assure you, it will be gone by then, so, you don't have to worry you're little heads off! Goodbye!"

The Doctor and Rose looked around for a way out of the Common Room, but there apparently wasn't one.

"Erm, how do we get out of here?" asked Rose.

"Just push the portrait in front of that hole open," said Ron, pointing to the portrait hole.

"Thanks!" said the Doctor cheerfully, following Ron's instructions and climbing through the portrait hole with Rose. As the portrait swung shut, the trio turned to look at each other.

"What was that about?" asked Harry

"And what business does he have with Dumbledore?" said Hermione, frowning.

"Time travellers?" said Ron in excitement. "Now, we've got to check out this Tardy thing or whatever it's called!"

He rammed the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S. several times, before stepping away and rubbing his shoulder.

"It's impossible!" he cried. "It didn't even budge! Not even by a millimetre!"

"Ron, how are you shocked by this thing?" asked Hermione, laughing. "There are things like this all over the Wizarding world!"

"Yes, but still…there's something about this T.A.R.D.I.S…."


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

"Doctor, what business do we have here?" asked Rose as they stepped out of the Fat Lady's portrait. "What's happening here?"

"Nothing, just a little chat with an old friend," said the Doctor innocently. "Haven't seen him for twenty years, there's a lot to catch up on. Had to say I had business to throw them three off. Now, I think it's this way…"

Rose followed the Doctor uncertainly down the corridor, looking around at the portraits. In on of them, a group of people was sitting around a table, drinking cups of tea and eating cake. One of the occupants of the picture rose from his seat and moved out of the frame, reappearing in the one to its left and sitting in a green armchair by a bright fireplace.

"The portraits-they move!" cried Rose, pointing at the pictures and looking at the Doctor.

"Yes, there's a special spell or something that makes them work, not sure what exactly…" The Doctor strangely didn't seem phased by anything in this castle. Then again, he hardly ever was shocked by anything they came across, thought Rose.

They reached the end of the corridor and reached a set of stairs. Rose looked over the edge and saw staircases moving, changing their paths.

"Living portraits, moving staircases, what next? Ghosts?"

"You'd be surprised," said the Doctor mundanely, and a woman walked around the corner and began walking up the staircase the Doctor and Rose we making their way down. The woman was pales and transparent all over, and as she walked through Rose, she felt a strange sensation, as though she'd just had a bucket of cold ice poured over her. She shuddered and continued after the Doctor. This was a strange place…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Face it, Ron, you're never going to get inside."

Harry and Hermione watched as Ron tried to open the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S. with every spell he knew; even _Alohomora _wouldn't work. Eventually, picked up a chair from a nearby table and attempted to smash the door open, but the chair broke and Ron, frustrated, threw it out of the open window.

"Ron, just come sit down, we've got homework to do!" said Hermione reproachfully.

"How can he get in and out of it so easily?" Ron wondered aloud.

"He must have a special way of knowing," suggested Harry, scribbling down how to perform the _Accio_ charm correctly.

"You're right, Harry. I'll just have to go and ask him. You're a genius, Harry!"

Ron raced towards the portrait hole and climbed out of it.

"Wait-RON!" Hermione shouted after him. She sighed, then frowned at Harry.

"What? It's not my fault!" Harry said defensively. "C'mon, we've got to go bring him back."

The two of them got up and ran over to the portrait hole, climbing out and looking around for Ron.

"There!" said Hermione, pointing towards a figure at the end of the corridor, whose robes had just whipped around the corner. Harry and Hermione sprinted after him, trying to catch up. They reached the staircase, looking around for Ron, or the Doctor and Rose.

"Where's he gone? We just saw him come out here!"

"He'll have gone to Dumbledore's office," said Harry, remembering what the Doctor had said when he arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room. "He had to talk to Dumbledore, remember?"

"Let's check there, then."

They started down the staircase, but suddenly it shuddered and began changing paths.

"Oh, great. Why does it have to do it _now_ of all times?" said Harry angrily.

"We'll just have to go the long way," said Hermione, continuing down the stairs as it stopped. Harry followed her down seven flights of stairs, eventually getting tired.

"Where the hell has he gone?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron raced down the corridor outside the Gryffindor Common Room, around the corner and down a large flight of stairs. Fred and George had shown him a shortcut to the corridor outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office once, so he decided to take that route. All he could think about was getting into the T.A.R.D.I.S. He had to do it…he must…

Ron slid under a tapestry in front of him just as he heard footsteps at the top of the staircase he had just ran down, likely Harry and Hermione's. They were bound to come after him and stop him. The only way they'd find him was if they had the Marauder's Map, which Ron had taken for himself the day before. He pulled it out of his robes, whispered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and tapped the Map with his wand. He searched it frantically for the Doctor and Rose Tyler…they were his key to getting into the T.A.R.D.I.S. They were approaching Dumbledore's office at this moment; he had to hurry.

"Mischief Managed," whispered Ron, erasing the Map and tucking it back inside his robes. He hurried off down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontations

"Password?"

"Bonbons!" said the Doctor confidently, but the Gargoyle that stood in front of the passage to Dumbledore's office remained stationary. "Oh…"

"What is it?" enquired Rose, looking at the Doctor's confused face.

"I'd forgotten how much time must have passed since we last met, he would have changed the password several times over," said the Doctor, furrowing his brow. "Well, it always has something to with Muggle sweets, so what could it be?" The Doctor thought for a couple of seconds. "Sherbet Lemon?" There was no reaction from the statue. "Walnut Whip?" Nothing.

"Err…Opal Fruits?" suggested Rose. "Gummi bears?"

"Mars Bars!"

"Cola bottles!"

"Haribo!"

"Kinder Surprise!"

"Fudge!"

Still, the gargoyle did not move from his position, but smiled in a cheeky way. "No password, no entry!"

"_No password, no entry!_" Mimicked the Doctor. "Get –"

"Doctor!"

The Doctor and Rose spun around to see that ginger boy from the Common Room, Ron, running down the corridor toward them with some speed.

"What do you want, kid? Some alien that needs taking care of?"

"No." Ron stopped suddenly in front of them. He wasn't even panting from all the running. "I was just wondering how to get into your T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Nah, you don't wanna go in there. Just a bunch of knobs and dials and a time vortex. Nothing interesting," said the Doctor casually.

"You will tell me." The tone of Ron's voice changed, and sounded almost different.

"No, I won't." The Doctor turned around to face the gargoyle again, continuing to think about the password.

Ron smirked. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll force it out of you." He jumped at the Doctor with superhuman speed and tackled him to the ground. He rolled the Doctor over, grabbing his neck and staring into his eyes, his wand pointed at his head. Rose attempted to kick Ron of but he blasted her away with a hand motion before she even raised her leg. She was blasted down the corridor, hit the stone floor and rolled down a few steps. She picked herself up, rubbing a graze on her face and began running back up the corridor.

"TELL ME HOW!" Ron screamed. This time, his voice was definitely different; high pitched, cold, and as the Doctor wrestled with him, he swore he saw his eyes flash red. He reached for the Sonic Screwdriver, but Ron shouted "_Petrificus Totalus!_" and all the Doctor's moves ceased. Ron got up and stood away from the Doctor now. "Maybe your companion knows." He turned to his left and pointed his wand at Rose, but before he could say anything, two spells hit him in the back and he was blasted back into the gargoyle and knocked unconscious.

"Watch what the bloody hell you're doing!" the Gaygoyle yelled at Harry and Hermione, who were now running down the corridor with their wands out. "I ought to tell Filch you've been duelling in the corridors!"

"But this is obviously a situation that requires it," said Hermione stubbornly. She performed a counter-curse on the Doctor and Rose caught up with the scene.

"What's the matter with him?" panted Rose, looking down at Ron's body.

"I don't know, but it's not good at all," said the Doctor, sitting up and rubbing his neck. "We'll have to get him to Dumbledore. That is, if we can get in his office. Do either of you two know what the password is?" He asked, looking up and Harry and Hermione.

"Well…no," said Harry, "none of the students do. But you can take a guess, it's always to do with Muggle sw-"

"Sweets, yes, I know," said the Doctor exasperatedly, standing up. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, thinking about what the password could be.

"…Skittles?" said Hermione hopefully.

The gargoyle rolled its eyes and moved out of the way, revealing the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"Finally!" said the Doctor excitedly. He and Rose started dragging Ron's body up the stairs.

"Here, I'll help," said Hermione, performing a charm to make Ron float, which knocked Rose back a couple of stairs as he rose. "Sorry!"

"You're not coming, this is personal," said the Doctor, shooing Harry and Hermione away. "Besides, you're kids, you don't do the whole fighting evil and stuff, you'd just be a bother." Hermione and Harry looked at each other and smirked.

"Believe me, we have plenty of experience with that," said Harry, amused. "Besides, you've reeled us in now, and we're coming with you whether you like it or not."


End file.
